


Beg For It

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Kinda, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, kinda bad writing???, nvm very bad writing but enjoy regardless, sinful, this is my attempt of writing smut in like years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: In which Iori happened to be in a teasing mood.





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.
> 
> Please read the tags before reading!

“Io..ri...san... Ah...! Don’t...ah! Nn...”

  
  
The space between them was filled with hot and heavy breaths. A mix of sweet whimpers and cries along with rough groans and grunts resounded in the room. Salty sweat dripped from their bare skin, making locks of hair stick to their cheeks and foreheads. Each thrust caused a creak in the mattress, a squish and splash of mixed body fluids, and a ruffle of the white bedsheets.

 

Tsumugi clings to Iori’s body, looping her petite arms under his and clutching his lean shoulders. Her face contorts as the male pushes himself inside her once more, the action causing her to let out a loud cry. Her face flushes with a rosy red, eyes half-lidded with fresh tears. With her disheveled blonde hair sticking to her neck, her body twitches and trembles at the dizzying pleasure.

  
“Io..ri..san..! Ah..mhm...! Not...there...! Nn...Ah!”

  
“Why is that..? Nn.. Tsumugi-san’s body is... reacting adorably... Doesn’t it feel... good...?” Iori rasps, gripping her waist as he guides her small body against his. He watches and indulges in every expression of hers, changing with each little move of his own. Her mouth quivers at the intense pleasure her body undergoes as her eyes overfill with an innocent lust for him, and only him.

 

“Ah, mhm...! Nn...ah... It feels... good..ah!”

 

Tsumugi’s arms wrap around his neck, tugging at his silky hair. She pulled their bodies closer, making the peaks of her breasts rub against his chest. A rush of blood is sent to Iori’s face, the sensation of her soft breasts and stiff nipples rubbing against his skin stimulating him.

 

As their chests pressed against one other, his thin lips line up with her reddened ears as Iori continues his words.

  
  
“Then... it’s fine...ngh... if I...” Iori trails off his words before opening his mouth, allowing his teeth to sink into the skin of her ear.

  
  
“Ah!” Tsumugi yelps, her body sinking between the lines of pain and pleasure. The young male thrusts into her again, adding onto her growing chain of moans.

  
  
“...What a cute person...” The young male sighs after releasing his bite, his warm breath and deep voice sending a wave of shivers throughout Tsumugi's body.

  
  
Iori removes his hands that were clasped into her waist, proceeding to move up her delicate frame. As he caresses her skin, he eventually reaches and cups her head into his hands.

  
  
“Tsumugi-san... Stick out your tongue...” Iori whispers in a low voice, filled with desire as he stares at the young woman.

  
  
“..Nn... Ah..hm...” Tsumugi, as if on command, follows his demand. Iori observes as her swollen and red lips part, revealing her pink tongue. Behind him, he feels the grip on his hair tighten, as if she was desperate for him to continue.

  
  
“How indecent...”

  
  
Immediately, Iori captures her tongue in his mouth, lips connecting to lips as buries himself deep in her insides once more. Tsumugi’s moan is muffled by their kiss as Iori pushes her mouth even closer to his. He intwines her tongue with his before sucking on, mixing their saliva.

  
  
As their kiss prolonged, a light-headed feeling enveloped her entire mind as her lungs felt like bursting right through her chest from the lack of oxygen. But even as they separated, she only had a single intake of air before pleasure ran through her veins once more.

  
  
“Ah..! Iori... san..! Already... I’m... Nn!” The knot in the young woman’s lower-half throbbed strongly, signaling that she was nearing her climax.

 

But suddenly, she felt Iori pull out of her.

  
  
“Huh..?”

 

“...Iori...san...?” Tsumugi calls his name in confusion.

  
  
“Tsumugi-san, what do you want me to do?” Iori says with a straight face, his face flushing with desire. His eye were beady with animalistic hunger, a craving.

 

“What... are you saying, Iori-san...?” Tsumugi murmurs, still out of breath and her eyes filled with wet tears. Her chest rose up and down, inhaling and exhaling.

 

“Tell me. What do you want me to do to you, Tsumugi-san?” As his voice dropped an octave, Iori stares into her eyes sharply.

 

“...!” Tsumugi’s eyes widen in shock as she finally processes his words in her clouded mind, visibly taken back by his words in response.

 

“Beg for it, Tsumugi-san.” A prolonged silence falls between them as the male waits for her answer.

 

Iori had wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth.

 

“Iori-san... You’re being mean...” Tsumugi pouts, reddening as her eyebrows furrow.

 

“How so?“ He retains his poker face and calm tone of voice, seemingly unaffected by her adorable expression.

 

“...” Tsumugi remained speechless until Iori saw her lips parting, soon forming audible words.

 

“...Iori-san...” She calls out to him.

 

“Yes?"

 

“Please...” Tsumugi lines herself with Iori’s lower-half, and slowly but surely, pushes part of him inside her by herself. Her face was an unexplainable shade of red as her entire body trembled in pure embarrassment and eagerness.

 

”...make me come...”

 

Iori smiles at her action as a drip of sweat rolls from the side of his face down his chest.

 

“...You did well, Tsumugi-san.”

 

“Aaah!!!”

 

Iori pushes back into her, continuing his thrusting into her damp insides at a rapid pace. Tsumugi yelps, crying out endlessly in pure ecstasy as the friction of the male entering her insides over and over driving her to the edge.

 

“Ah...ah! Uh..ah...! Iori-sa...ah! Ah, I... Nn...Aah... Iori-sa..aah! Iori-san..! Aah!”

 

As Iori feels his own climax climbing, the young man grabs her two smaller hands with his own. As their hands entwined between the midst of sweat and tears, he murmurs:

 

“I love you, Tsumugi-san…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read the tags.


End file.
